


Never a Dull Moment

by Vexed_Wench



Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [17]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Fluff, Gen, Merlin is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: He bet Uther never had this problem...
Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798411
Kudos: 11
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Never a Dull Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt irritated at [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/)**fffc**

Arthur was bored and it was a damn shame considering he had a book open before him. If only it had been interesting. He was sure there was someone that found the subject of fabric weaving and dyeing interesting. He would never be one of them. There was a dispute on the monthly agenda and Merlin had bet him he wouldn't understand their problems. That was when he found himself betting a prize to be claimed later that Merlin was wrong. He bet Uther never had this problem with his dull yet loyal to a fault royal advisor. Maybe he was lucky to have Merlin.


End file.
